merci
by saena-lorelei
Summary: Lorsque Sasuke remercie il ne le fait qu'une fois, il vaut mieux être attentif pour ne rien manquer. grosse nul pour les résumé de la mort qui tue...j'assume D


Disclaimer: les perso de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas :'( si un jour (l'espoir fait vivre) c'est le cas, vous serez les premiers au courant vu que l'histoire se transformera en yaoi et que sasuke et naruto seront ENFIN réunis...

Auteur: moi =) sorashi

Note: beuh...j ai écris cette histoire en écoutant "que serais-je sans toi" de jean Ferrat. Vous allez me dire: "mais quel est le rapport entre cette chanson et cette fic?" et bien disons que dans mon esprit, complètement a l ouest, sasuke remercie naruto pour être la a ses cotés et ce qu'il pense en disant "merci" c'est tout ce que contient cette magnifique chanson... aaaaaah même pour moi ces explications ne sont pas claire .

Note 2: pourquoi faire deux notes quand on peut tout mettre dans une seule? (question existentielle)

-qu'est ce que tu regarde idiot?!

La phrase claqua dans le silence de la pièce faisant se lever un fin sourcil noir

Sasuke afficha un petit rictus en continuant de fixer le blond qui était en face de lui

-j'ai pas le droit de te regarder cretin?

Naruto accrocha une moue boudeuse à son visage enfantin, fusillant vainement son "amis" du regard. Comment arrivait-il à l'enmerder en une seule phrase? C'était un mystère pour le blond qui reprit son activité première, à savoir; nettoyer ses kunais.

Enfin ca c'était sans compter sur le regard insistant du brun qui ne le lâchait pas d'un iota. Il essayait... oui, il essayait vraiment de l'ignorer! Encore un petit effort! Il finirait bien par se lasser de le fixer bêtement comme ca! Mais bon la patience ne faisait pas partie des nombreuses qualités de naruto.

-nom d'un hokage! Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca?!

Un autre rictus s'afficha sur le visage prétentieux du dernier descendant du clan uchiha

-Je te regarde comment d'après toi idiot?

D'accord sasuke était très fort pour le mettre à bout, ca allait finir dans un bain de sang!

-je ne sais pas! Tu me regarde ca me gonfle!

-écoute fais comme si j'étais pas la et nettoie tes armes! Je ne vais quand même pas me crever les yeux pour te faire plaisir!

-Je t'en demande pas tant! Fais quelque chose! Lis!

-Je suis déjà en train de faire quelque chose cretin!

Le blond tiqua...Sasuke le prenait pour un con en plus!

-ah ouais? Et tu peux me dire quoi? Parce que la a part glander je ne vois pas!

-tu l'as dit toi même! Je te regarde... c'est une activité au dernière nouvelle non?

Ca y'est le point de non retour était atteins! Naruto allait lui faire bouffer son poing! Il allait ajouter un peu de couleur à ce visage au teint ivoire!

-Franchement je sais pas ce qui me retient!

Sur ces bonnes paroles le blond se replongea dans ses kunai

-merci

Naruto releva vivement son visage. Il avait mal entendu n'est ce pas? Oui impossible que cet idiot de sasuke ai dit ce qu'il avait cru entendre, n'est ce pas?

Ils se fixaient à présent tout les deux le blond était complètement confus il n'était pas sur, ces oreilles lui avaient-elles joué un sal tour? Était-il emprisonné dans un genjutsu? Il regardait sasuke dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui prouverait qu'il n'avait pas rêver!

-Maintenant c'est à moi de te demander pourquoi tu me regarde avec ces yeux vide!

-J'ai cru que t'avais dit un truc, lâcha le blond.

-attention je vais t'appeler naruto d'arc si tu continue...

OK il avait bel et bien rêvé! Qu'il était bête! Croire que sasuke avait lâché un truc gentil!

-bon j'ai enfin finis avec mes kunai!

- on ne peut pas dire que t'es un rapide en tout cas!

Le blond s'étouffa. Il avait un de ces foutu culot cet imbécile en plus!

-on peut pas dire que tu ai aidé!

Le jinchuriki ramassa tout son barda avec de grand geste énervé. C'était ca ou tout balancer à la tête de l'uchiha!

Quelques années plus tard

-dit sasuke

-hmpf?

-je pense,... non, je suis sur qu'un jour tu m'as remercié

-Tu devais avoir de la merde dans les oreilles ce jour la!

-Je pense plutôt que j'avais de la merde dans les yeux!

Le brun ne put cacher son sourire

-si tu t'enfonce tout seul je n'aurais même plus besoin de desserrer les dents!

Le blond ne se laissa pas démonter et continua sur sa lancée

-C'était un peu avant que tu rejoignes orochimaru... ce jour la j'ai pensé que c'était mon esprit qui m'avait joué un tour... mais avec le recul je pense que c'était ta façon de me dire "au revoir"

-je pensais plutôt t'avoir dit "adieu" mais ca c'était sans compter sur ton QI aussi développé que celui d'une moule! On te dit noir tu comprends bleu!

Naruto gonfla les joues sous le coup de l'énervement... il regarda sasuke. Ca avait mit le temps mais le dernier uchiha était la... il l'avait retrouvé, en partie en tout cas. Il expira longuement pour se calmer. Lui aussi avait changé! Il pouvait retenir -un peu- son impétuosité. Il voulait une réponse à sa question! Il n'allait pas se laisser éloigner de son objectif par les paroles habiles du brun.

-Je voulais savoir... pourquoi tu m'as remercié?

Le rictus de sasuke se figea... oui il l'avait remercié. Mais sa fierté d'uchiha lui avait interdit de le faire ouvertement. Et sa fierté lui criait de ne pas répondre a cette foutue question!

-J'ai dit le premier truc qui me venait a l esprit voila tout.

-Mais il devait forcement y avoir quelque chose derrière! On dit pas merci sans raison quand même! Encore moins toi!

ca y'est Naruto n'allait plus le lâcher!

-Tu ne peux pas juste te contenter de mon merci!

Une voix résonna autour d'eux faisant vibrer l'air

-l'heure des visite est finie!

Naruto se redressa et avant de quitter la petite pièce il jeta un autre regard à son ami

-je m'en contenterai pour aujourd'hui, mais demain je reviens a la charge t'es prévenu!

Sasuke resta de marbre, regardant partir son ancien coéquipier. Il reviendrait demain... il allait devoir se creuser la tête toute la nuit pour échapper a son interrogatoire! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour que son ancien coéquipier le lâche et le laisse végéter seul dans sa misérable cellule?

On vint refermer la porte juste après le départ du blond. Le brun se retrouvait seul dans cette petite pièce sombre aux barreaux froid... mais naruto lui avait habilement dit qu'il serait la demain...et les autres jours aussi.

-merci


End file.
